


Doctor Who - Colepaldi - Glowing Hearts

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [36]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Hinted feelings, Humour, RPF, Romance, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Jenna film at night in a forest when the lights go out and they stand in the pitch black darkness. Many things can happen when you see nothing and many things will happen. See for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi - Glowing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, No.36. Here it is, and let me tell you the end killed me. I rewrote the thing at least 5 times and I am still not sure about it. But it is no more that cheesy as it was. And about the title.. gosh I mused 20 minutes and a computer crash over it, and it is rubbish or it is brilliant or both. Can't tell.  
> My native is not English, thanks for reading it anyway. Please don't if you don't like RPF. And remember, this is a fictional story!

They film (again) somewhere in the nothing. This time it’s a forest but much darker as the one they used for “ _Forest of the Night_ ” and above all they film (again) in the middle of the night and Jenna stands with Peter in front of the camera on a little platform the crew had built, surrounded by lights and banters why they can’t shoot the thing at daylight and add some fancy special effects?

Peter smirks, she always gets into a despicable mood when they have to shoot after midnight and without saying it too loud he thinks all the same. They had done it when making “ _Kill the Moon_ ” so it isn’t clear to him why they can’t do it now. Someone had tried to explain it to both of them, but they didn’t get it. And in the end it was like it was.

It’s chilly but it’s bearable with the long fluffy jackets they wear when they rehearse or wait.

“I’m hungry,” Peter muses to distract her from her anger.

“You’re always hungry,” she sighs, knowing about his strategy. They share a smile.

“Of course I am,” he only shrugs and Jenna spares herself the question why there is an _‘of course’_ , instead she shoves her hand into her pocket and pulls out something.

“Snickers?”

“Are you kidding me?” he looks at the chocolate bar she presents him with. “Why do you carry a Snickers around with you?”

She rolls her eyes at him, as if this was one of the _‘everybody knows why’_ questions, “Because you are always hungry.”

He bursts out laughing. She joins him. “You really take care of me, don’t you? Yet, I should take care of _you_ ,” he declines the Snickers and she shoves it back into her pocket.

She wants to answer something when in the near distance a loud bang happens and within a blink they stand in the dark. It’s new moon and pitch black.

“What has happened?” Jenna reaches out for Peter’s arm in the darkness.

People start to shout around and some people pull out their phones for a little light and some have a flashlight with them. Everything is hectic now, everybody tries to solve the problem.

“I think there was a short circuit,” he says, his hand spanning around her arm.

“Great,” she only says and tries to see something. Except some little lights she can’t see nothing. “Do you have a phone with you?”

“No. You?”

“Nope,” she stares in front of her, and tries to make out some contours of Peter, but she can’t see anything so dark it is. “It’s pitch black, I can’t see my own hand in front of me.”

“I am sure they will solve the problem soon,” he lets go of her arm for a second, but she reaches out for him.

“Don’t you dare to let go!” there is a slight panic in her voice and he is glad she can’t see his grimace he makes over the sudden shriek.

“Are you scared?”

“It’s fucking dark and we are in a freaking forest and damn.. yes, I am a little scared of the dark,” the words spill themselves out fast and he can feel her look around. “And obviously they have forgotten about us. No one cares if we still here or not.”

She can hear him smile and asks what is so funny about that.

“I think they know we still here, where should we go?” and adds. “I think we are perfectly safe, so don’t you worry. And we still have the Snickers, so we are not gonna starve.”

She makes a fist and hits him softly, unsure where exactly, probably his chest, she can’t tell. He groans and tries to flick her nose, but the only thing he finds is her head and to avoid embarrassment he simply pats her on the head like a dog.

“What are you doing?”

“I tried to flick your nose.”

“That’s my head.”

“Really? I thought its your left ear,” he smirks and collects another soft bump onto his arm. “Stop hitting me.”

“Sorry,” she shuffles a bit closer, but is not aware of it. It’s too dark and she can’t tell if she stands a meter away or only a few inch. She raises her hand in front of her and makes circles in the air, always going a bit more forward with her hand to find out how close she is. Very close it seems, when her hand brushes his jacket almost immediately.

“What are you doing?” he raises his hand too and does exactly the same because he fears something else is doing this too him and not Jenna. He won’t admit it to her but he is relieved when he catches her hand in the air.

“I tried to figure out where you are,” she explains and hopes it doesn’t sound too stupid and cliche.

He presses her hand, “I am right here. If you’ll promise not to leave, I’ll promise the same.”

“Promise,” she squeezes his hand and is surprised how warm it is. “You have warm hands.”

“And you have cold ones,” he says and starts rubbing her hand between his and it feels strange to him that he does it without seeing her. Also he knows it makes things easier.

After a moment she withdraws her left hand to give him her right and he chuckles but doesn’t say a word, simply rubs the other hand warm too.

Minutes pass by and there is still hectic around them and someone calls over that it will take a couple of minutes to repair the generator.

“It’s weird,” Jenna breaks the silence. “Standing here in the dark. It’s like in a dark room.”

She can literally feel how he turns his head and raises an eyebrow at her, “Dark room?”

“Not that kind of dark room! I mean these restaurants… where you can eat in the dark. How are they called?”

He knows what she means, but doesn’t know the answer, “Blind date?”

“Are you trying to be funny?” They now hold each others sleeves of the jacket.

“Maybe. Am I not? Because I have two comedy awards,” he is smug she can hear it and this time he is able to flick her nose.

“Stop it!” she thinks about doing the same to him, but she is too afraid she will misjudge the height of him and peak out one of his eyes.

Another minute goes by and suddenly Jenna remembers something from a few month ago, “Peter?”

“Mh?”

“Can I try something out?”

He doesn’t know how to react to it, and frowns into the dark, “That’s a strange request, when we consider that it is pitch black.”

“No, really, listen,” she touches his arms for a short moment and then lets go of him. “A few month ago I met a blind fan.”

“What do you mean?” he is confused and doesn’t know why.

“A blind fan. The woman was unable to see! Anyway, she asked me if she could touch my face, so she could make a map of it in her head, so she would know how I look,” she goes on and Peter still tries to figure out what she wants to do, even he knows she will tell him soon. Sometimes he hates surprises.

“Okay?”

“To make the story short, I let her do it and it was a strange but great experience for her and for me, and .. can I map out your face?” she sounds excited and she can’t tell him or herself why she had come up with such an idea. Maybe because it’s in the middle of the night and you only come up with such stuff at this time.

Peter keeps quiet for a couple of moments, processing her request, “You want to map out my face?”

“Yes.”

“Ahm, but.. but you know how I look. You see me everyday,” he knows she has a reason for it, he is simply too tired or too dense to understand it.

Jenna feels like running against a wall after his comment, and reminds herself how stupid it was to ask, “I just thought it would be a new experience. You right. Stupid idea. I know how you look.”

He can hear the disappointment and feels guilty. “How did it feel? Being mapped out?”

“It tickled a bit, and it was great to see how she was creating my physical features - my face - in her head. Since then I always asked myself how it would feel to map out someones face when you can’t see him.”

He sighs, “Do it then.” What else they can do at this time of the night in the freaking dark.

“Are you sure?”

“Here is the deal, you map out me and I map out you,” he knows how it sounds and she chuckles but agrees without teasing him.

“Ready?” she asks and places her hand on his shoulders.

“Do I have to do something?”

“Not that I know, just hold still,” her hands stroke over the material of the jacket to find his neck and throat. He jerks when her fingertips touch him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you still have cold fingers,” he can feel his hands reach out for her, feeling the need to hold onto something.

Her fingers find his adam’s apple and she softly trails around it, feeling him swallow over the contact.

“That’s not my nose, by the way,” his hands are still searching for something to hold on and when he feels her jacket, he takes a soft grip onto it. It makes her come closer.

Her eyes are wide open, but there is nothing to see, only to feel. She can feel his heat radiate around him, can feel him cling to her jacket and can feel that she makes a little step forward.

The next she explores is his jawline up to his earlobes, she can feel a slight stubble while shoving her hands to his cheekbones. He needs to take a deep breath but he slowly relaxes into her touch, even closing his eyes - he will not miss much. Then she is by his nose and she hums amused over it.

“What?”

“Your nose.. feels-,”

“-don’t say something you will regret later!”

“Feels different from seeing,” two fingers trail over the bridge of his nose up to his eyebrows. “Fierce,” she whispers. “Even in the dark.”

He wiggles them as a silent answer, her fingertips now carefully trail over his closed eyes. Around the hollows, mapping out the bones there and it tickles when she brushes over his eyelashes. He shudders.

His hands have found their way somehow under her coat and he has spanned his long fingers around her waist, holding her still while she goes onto her tip toes to touch his forehead.

She can’t resist and trails along each of the little canyons he has collected over the last 56 years and is fascinated how intense it feels. Then she goes for his curls, something she always wanted to do. He has thick hair but soft and when she uses her fingernails to scratch over the sensitive skin there she can feel his hands tighten by her waist and that is the moment she realizes were his hands are at all.

“Sorry,” she breathes, stops, but is not taking away her hand.

“No,” he whispers back. “Don’t be.” He finds himself lowering his head, so her hands dive even deeper into his hair and over his skin and it’s something that surprises both of them. They enjoy it and when they suddenly understand that, he raises his head again and she brings her hands down to his ears.

“Finished?” he asks and they both can hear him out of breath.

“You want me to be finished?”

“Yes. No! I mean, I don’t know, just...just.”

They both stand there for a moment, her hands still at his face, considering the situation. Jenna can hear his breath, and it is faster than usual, he is nervous and unsure, like she is.

“I…,” she is about to take away her hand, but he is quick, had expected this move, and captures her hand, placing it on his cheek covered with his.

“Don’t,” he croaks. “I think you missed a part.”

Her other hand drops to her side, kneading her fingers - they both know what part she hadn’t explored yet.

“Peter…,” she starts and hopes it tells him everything he needs to know.

It does. But he knows he had stopped caring about yes and no a while ago. Things are not always black and white, that he had learned since he had started working with her. It’s not always easy, mostly it’s difficult and complicated, but he can manage and he can’t imagine it different anymore.

“Jenna,” is his answer and he places his index and middle finger over hers and starts to shove her hand slowly over his face. “Cheeks. Temples. The fierce eyebrows.”

“The fierce eyebrows,” she repeats and it’s her who reaches out to the hem of his coat now.

Peter slides their hands over the bridge of his nose, slowly, “Nose. Very prominent,” there she knows he smiles. “Lips.”

Her fingertips now lay in the little hollow over his mouth and when he says the word his chin tilts upwards just a little so his lips touch her fingers and she can feel the skin of his lower lip rub very gently against her middle finger. There he lets go of her hand.

Seconds pass by where neither of them move, but they both know what they want to do. Continue. Explore the other, there in the dark, in the cold. It will never be that safe again.

“Lips,” it’s only a faint whisper, but the tips of her fingers trace over his mouth, the corner of his lips and his chin. He parts his mouth slightly and the skin trembles when he in- and exhales.

It’s too much for him, he grabs her hand, takes it away from her mouth and places it on his chest, holding it there with his own. She notes it must be the spot where his heart beats underneath.

“My turn,” he says and his other hand lands on her shoulder. His palm lays on the fabric of the coat. His thumb touches her cheek, making a soft move there.

This time it’s her who shudders. She is afraid, afraid the lights will go on and then this would end, would prevent him and her from this. Whatever _this_ is. They are just colleagues. Friends. Friends with stupid ideas late at night. Yes. Friends. There can’t be more.

“It’s okay?” he asks and she nods, what he can feel but he reminds her, “It’s dark you know.”

The fingers of her hand, that rests on his chest curl into his jumper, “It’s okay.”

His hand is warm, heated almost, at least that’s what it feels like for her. She swallows hard, feeling his fingertips along her skin between ear and her temple, following an unseen path over her cheekbone, the hollows of her eye over the bridge of her nose to her forehead. There it tickles and she shakes her head because it does. “It tickles.”

He smirks, squeezing her hand.

It feels different, she thinks, to the woman, that had done the same a few month ago. Jenna knows why, it’s a difference between a stranger and Peter. A huge difference - she is still amazed. Till this moment she really had believed her lie, that she had _this_ under control. She probably never had. She can feel his heart beat against the inner of his chest. Not beat, it hammers against her hand. They both know it and she stares into the dark to where their hands linger and can’t believe he let her feel this. Feel his heart race because of her. There is no other reason. It’s not because of the dark or the cold, it’s because his fingers trail very carefully and intimate over her face and because she had done the same before.

“How does it feel?” she wants to know.

“You have a very round face,” he teases only to hide the real answer he knows he shouldn’t give. The hand by his coat comes up to her face and covers his hand that rests on her cheek while he has listened to her question and his answer.

“That’s not the answer to my question.”

“Not exactly, no.” They are only inches apart, his breath collides with her forehead, and their coats rustle while brushing against each other.

“Your heart,” she almost wants to press her ear against his chest, but she can resist - it would be too dangerous.

“Found a second one?” he jokes in some kind of defence mechanism, he adds a sigh letting her know how close he is to do something very stupid.

Her hand rubs gently over his, reassuring him, it’s okay. Not to do things, but to feel things. “It feels like it will jump out of your chest any second.”

He knows he would never say that to her when they could see each other, but the darkness is like a safety net, like a blanket that is wrapped around him and encourages him to do and say things which are usually buried deep down in him. “Yer going to catch it, when it does, will ye? It’s your fault anyway, so you have to.”

She trembles, and it’s not the cold. “Do I?” she whispers and the words almost got stuck in her throat.

“Yes,” he leans in, his lips are touching her forehead now.

In the distance someone calls something and seconds after that the lights slowly come back to life.

They part from each other, he takes his hand from her face, and she takes her hand from his chest, but they don’t let go, not straightaway. The light is blinding them after this long phase of darkness and they bury their faces into the coat of the other and groan in pain - the light hurts.

“Damn…,” Peter mumbles.

“Everything okay?” the assistant asks them, seeing them standing like this.

“Can we… can we turn one light off? Till we shoot again, it is very bright!” Peter calls over. Jenna is still shielding her eyes with his coat.

“Sure! Sorry!” the young man calls, and presses a switch and one of the lights goes off.

Jenna lifts her head, now in the light they can see their breath build up little clouds - it has gotten colder since the last time they have seen each other.

Their eyes meet. She is still trembling and so is he. He is just better in hiding it. His lips form the word “ _so_ ”, a helpless smile on his lips, his eyes travelling over her face, trying to deduce something out of her.

“So,” she says, her fingers reach out for his, on the side where no one can see it, its only a brief touch they share. Faint.

She breaks the eye contact and looks at his chest, “Is it? My fault?”

He bites his lips while watching her, “Yes.”

She pokes in one of the holes of his jumper there where his heart beats, not finding the strength to look at him longer than a half second, “Luckily hearts can’t jump out of their places.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, I would have lost mine month ago,” she presses with her finger between her ribs, as if to check, that it is indeed still there.

Without looking at him, she can feel the hole he burns into her with his intense eyes. _It’s always the eyes_ , she thinks, _and the damn eyebrows_.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he breaks the tension, “We should go drink some hot tea,” he steps down the platform and then turns around once more.

Jenna is still on the platform and with that an inch taller as him. The game she had initiated has toppled her into turmoil. He knows that wasn’t her plan at all - it was his fault, he shouldn’t had allowed it, or at least should have stopped in the right moment. _I should be the more mature_ , he thinks and thinks at the same time, how stupid this thought is. “I am not fucking buddha!”

“What?”

“Ahm...I was talking to myself,” he clears his throat, thinking, guessing and then he gathers the rest of his bravado together. “In case they do,” she looks up again, frowning at him, “… jump out of their places,” he dots awkwardly at his chest.

“In case...yes?”

“I’ll have it, yeah?” his voice sounds light, casually.

It’s a trick, Jenna knows, it’s what they both do. They trick themselves for good reasons. She senses he will say something more and waits patiently for him, who pokes with his boot into the ground.

Confessions don’t come easy.

“ _I’ll catch_ your heart. Just.. you know.. just in case,” he chuckles nervously, fumbling with his fingers, waving them around in the air.

“Just in case. I’ll catch yours too,” she smirks. “I’ll take care of you, remember?”

He walks up to her, sliding his hand into her pocket, where her hand is. His fingers embrace her for a second, then he pulls out the Snickers.

“You don’t have to catch it,” he shoves the Snickers into his pocket, followed by her eyes, and then he slips his hand again into her pocket, reaching for her hand, “because you have it already.”

He lays his index finger on his lips, when he sees she wants to speak up, his eyes sparkling, his mouth grinning. His long fingers holding tight around her small hand, pulling her down the platform, close to him.

“And now come, my dear companion, before we freeze to death.”

[ __ ](colepaldi-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/ffs)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you liked it, I would cheer over a comment or a Kudo or both! 
> 
> I publish on regular basis.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
